


[ART] Coffee Break

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: DCEU Exchange Treat, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: This is completely ordinary behaviour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/gifts).



  
  



End file.
